Logan, The Sadist
by EpicInTheLibrary
Summary: All Logan needs is a pair of sunglasses and the darkest, tightest jeans he can find, and James is all his. Logan/James


_What the. I don't know what happened to the ending of this. I think it fell off. Whatever. This story doesn't deserve an adequate ending. Uuuuugh. Make of it what you will._

_This is based off of BT Guru because Logan's swag weakens James, and I guess now he gets off of that. I really didn't incorporate that well at all. I'm sorry. I hereby dedicate this to One Man Writing Games, though, because... I don't know, it just fits. Have fun with it._

* * *

><p>"Hey, James," Logan greets as he enters the room with a definite sway to the hips, the direction of his gaze hidden beneath the dark shades of his sunglasses. He wears a light smirk, eyes lit when they fall on James' weak, unmoving form. "How are you?"<p>

James looks absolutely terrible. His skin is clammy and pale, a thin sheen of sweat adorning his brow; his eyes, sunken in and surrounded by red, are filled with distress and ache as they meet Logan's contained ones. He lies on the couch, wrapped up tightly in a blanket, expression slightly lost and dazed. He coughs meekly in response to Logan's question.

"Not so good, then?" he coos, bringing out a slightly apologetic expression, though he doesn't really mean it. Truthfully, he's loving every second of this, because he's never felt this much power before; he has power over James, over his strength, and it's never made Logan feel so alive. Really, this whole time he's been going around with the most swagger he can muster simply because of what it does to James: weakens him, drags him down, reduces him to- well, _this._ It's hot as hell, and Logan can't get enough of it. He wants to see if he has the power to bring James to his knees.

His air of dominance seems to be affecting James in just the way he wants, because he takes a shuddering breath and blinks, answering, "I feel horrible," in a weak, raspy voice. Logan struts right up to James and kneels, staring him straight in the eye. He's already getting hot from just this, just seeing James like this and knowing it's because of him, and it's so addicting that he doesn't even stop to think of what this makes him, or the fact that James is his best friend. It's just such a rush, he can't help it.

"I'm sorry," he says, though he's really, really not. James just stares weakly up into Logan's eyes, which is such a strong image that Logan feels his tight jeans going even tighter, leaving his breath short in his lungs. "Maybe this'll help," he murmurs before leaning in and closing his lips over James', knowing it'll do nothing of the sort.

He feels James freeze up beneath him, slits his eyes open to glimpse James' going wide, then smirks against him and kisses harder, completely aware of the fact that James isn't really sick, that this is all in his head. He has the power to make James go crazy; he's hoping he can do that in more ways than one.

One of James' hands disentangles itself from the blanket and slides up to Logan's shoulder, trying pathetically to push him away, but he simply doesn't have the strength. Logan's kisses become more passionate and slow, attempts to draw James out into it, little smirks against his lips. When it doesn't work immediately, he pulls away and opens his eyes slightly, just enough to see James' dazed, almost fearful expression.

"What's the matter, James?" he breathes softly, condescendingly, loving the way James shudders at his tone. "Scared of a little _kiss?_" Logan exhales the last word over his face, the latter's eyelids fluttering.

"Logan," he mumbles. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing," Logan responds as he litters kisses over James' jaw. "Don't even worry about it, sweetie. You'll be just fine."

James' eyes flicker shut when Logan kisses him again, and this time, Logan is able to coax him into kissing back, but it's weak and sloppy. Logan has complete control over the kiss; he smothers James. A high whine of distress escapes the other boy, making Logan's breath hitch, his hand going straight to the bulge in his jeans. He massages himself and moans lowly into James' mouth at the sensation. All he needs to spur himself onward is a quick glance at James' face, just enough to see the sunken eyes, the gleam of sweat, and he's thrusting slightly into his hand, letting a shaky breath escape into the kiss.

When he pulls away, James is staring at him with something unidentifiable in his eyes, but what Logan can identify is instability and confusion, and that's what he focuses on. He leans forward so that he's hovering over the feeble boy, craning down to attach his lips to the pale neck; he can feel the gasp that jumps up beneath his lips and sucks tauntingly. James' Adam's apple bobs down in a swallow before his lips part and let out a shaky moan along with the words, "Logan, what..."

"Shh," Logan smirks against his throat, kissing the newly marked skin. "Look what I did for you, Jamesie; now everyone will know who you belong to."

"Ngh," is James' only response as he tries to shift away from his aggressor, but Logan isn't having it. His more assertive side comes out, causing him to swiftly stand and move to straddle James' hips.

He leans down so he's close to his face, breathing, "Where do you think you're going, hon?" His lips find the skin just under his ear, where his jaw connects to his skull. "Sit tight, this won't be too horrible." James freezes up when he feels teeth grazing and slowly, hesitantly starts to carry his hand towards Logan, but then Logan rocks his hips forward slightly and he can't even move anymore. A cough works its way up his throat and he lets it out roughly; Logan moans and rocks forward again, smirking when he feels it. He pulls back enough to see James' flushed face.

"Isn't someone enjoying this?" He gives a short, firm thrust forward to punctuate the sentence. James' eyes are closed, his mouth open to let sharp exhalations pass through. Logan's eyes turn hard, though the upturn of his lips remains. He again changes their positions, pulling James up so fast his head aches, but the whimper of protest he lets out only makes Logan's breath shorter and his dick harder so he can't stand it. "You're wearing too many clothes."

James' shirt is gone within seconds and Logan's hands are roaming freely, moving much too quickly for him to keep track of, and where did the blanket even go? He's suddenly so cold, and he wants to tell Logan to stop, to explain, to at least take off the shades or the ever present smirk, but he can't do much more than gasp and arch when one of the wandering hands finds the bulge and presses. Then his whole world blurs for a second that halts when his head hits the hard wood of the floor. It takes him a moment to realize that Logan has pushed him off the couch, then another to stop the spinning of his head when Logan roughly takes his wrist and pulls him up into a sitting position. He dazedly takes in Logan's face, his cocky grin, his hidden eyes, and James' head (as well as his heart and cock) pounds harder.

Logan can't even stand the way James looks like he can barely comprehend what's going on; his eyes are glazed and unfocused and he sways slightly when he's pulled up to a straight back. Logan can't get his pants down fast enough, scooting forward and spreading his legs wide so that he can pull James in between them. "Suck," he commands authoritatively, pushing on the back of James' head. The brunette obediently opens his mouth and moves to engulf Logan's cock, still looking as if he can't really understand what's going on. Logan throws his head back and hisses, feeling James' lips slide over inch after inch of skin, the slick, wet heat intensified by the thought of, _Me. Because of me, he's doing this, he's so fucking helpless, and it's all because of me._

"_Mmm_, harder, James, you can do better than _that_," he gasps as he arches up into the warmth, the suction and _ohh, god, oh god has he done this before? He's so- _"Yeah, just like that." He can't help himself, James is so hot, and when he lets out a ragged cough, Logan can't stop himself from thrusting forward, and that's so good that he has to do it again, and again and again until he's full on fucking James' mouth, causing him to cough even more and-

"Ah- god, I can't- stop, _stop,_ gonna fucking come right now and-" Logan forcefully pushes James off of him, feeling himself beginning to come undone much sooner than planned, and then he has to just sit there, breathing hard, fingers tightened around the base of his cock just in case. He's never been this turned on before; it's so new to him, and it's all because of James. _James, I need James right now._

He pulls his jeans away from where they're tangled at his ankles, tossing them apathetically off to the side where he won't have to worry about them anymore. His shirt follows the same path, but he leaves the sunglasses on, purely because of what they do to James, which he needs so much more of, right now.

James is lying on his back on the floor, eyes closed, breathing shallow and ragged; this intensifies when Logan settles himself over his body, hanging suspended just above him, and coos, "Such a pretty little thing, James. How are you feeling?"

"Logan," James murmurs, eyes slipping open to stare pleadingly into Logan's, breath hitching at the sight of the sunglasses still perched on his nose. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Logan feigns innocence, smirking sightly as he forces his knee in between James' thighs and nudges at the bulge tantalizingly. "This?" James whines and shifts down, trying to get more friction, but Logan pulls his knee away; his hands pin James' wrists to the hardwood floor. "You really want me to stop? Baby, we just got started."

"I d-don't..."

"You talk too much," Logan decides in interruption, swooping down to shut him up with lips and teeth and tongue, his body falling to the side of James' so his hand can reach out and trace against the flushed, clammy skin of James' chest and stomach. The ridges of James' abdominals are slick with sweat, though whether from exertion or delusional sickness Logan doesn't know; quite frankly, he'd be just fine with either, if not both. He shudders at the thought.

He traces his hand downward, fingernails scraping slightly at the skin just above the waistline of James' sweat pants, causing the boy beneath him to tremble. He passes by the waistband for now, instead going for the outline of James' dick, tracing it with his fingertips. His lips slip down to kiss and mouth at the place that connects James' jaw and neck, the latter tilting his head back to give Logan more space. Logan hums against the skin and grins, eyes open a mere slit as he caresses the bulge with loving, laughing fingers, James' eyes fluttering, a raspy gasp dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"L-Logan," he wheezes, breathing shallow, maybe a bit forced. Logan bites down on James' neck, eliciting a sharp whine.

"Don't worry, baby, won't be much longer," Logan soothes in his sickly sweet voice, pressing the heel of his palm into James' erection, feeling his body jerk in response. He moves his hand away, up to the waistband of the sweat pants and then past it, beneath it, until Logan's fingers curl around James' dick and James is thrusting upward and moaning with a high, keening noise that rasps and cuts off and _ohhh_ god, more of that- Logan's hand is stroking and stroking and James is arching into it, his voice breaking on the climaxes of his moans, which drives Logan to go faster until James' ragged breathing gets to him a little too much and he has to _stop_ because-

"Fuck," Logan hisses under his breath, then pulls his hand away and sits up, staring down at James with malicious eyes. His fingers curl around the waistband of the sweat pants and yank them off, along with the boxer briefs underneath, and now James is completely naked and vulnerable and his eyes are weak and he's so helpless that Logan has to bite back a groan just at the sight. His eyes narrow and he pulls James up, so harshly it's almost violent, and he snarls into his ear, "Finger yourself," as he takes James' hand and pulls the digits to his mouth, "or else I'll fuck you right now like the little bitch you are."

James whines and slumps backward slightly, but Logan's mouth is too busy to reprimand. He rolls his tongue over James' fingers, slathering them in saliva until he deems them appropriate for the task and frees them, watching with darkened eyes as James shakily moves them down to his entrance, missing three times before he finds it and slowly pushes his middle finger in. His whole body tenses and shudders at the sensation and a pained whimper escaped his lips; he tries to reach with his other hand to touch himself, but Logan slaps his hand away and gives him a hard stare. "You're doing this for yourself, hon," he explains patiently. "I'm going to fuck you good and hard, so you better get going."

James exhales shakily and his index finger joins his other. His eyes are sealed shut, his teeth sunken into his bottom lip as he tries to adjust to the feeling of being penetrated; if he's having this much trouble with just fingers, Logan can only imagine what he'll be like with a dick inside him. His breath is shorter now and he watches James with hungry, impatient eyes, the way James' fingers are sliding into his body, the way he whines in discomfort- that's enough waiting, he decides abruptly.

"Ready or not," he purrs, tearing James' hand away and standing, pulling James up with him. He throws him onto the couch, climbing down over him, pushing his legs up and hooking them over his shoulders; he takes a single moment to absorb James' weak, frail form, his flushed face, his fogged expression, and then he's snapping his hips forward, burying himself inside of James.

Logan can't even begin to describe what he's feeling at this moment. It's so raw, so intense that he has to stop all movement in favor of preventing himself from coming too soon; James is moaning high and long, squirming beneath him and _ohhhhh god_, that is not helping in the slightest. Logan takes both of his wrists and pins them to the couch above his head with an almost crushing grip, smashing his lips on James' to silence his moans, and starts moving.

"_Mmmh_," Logan whines against the kiss, because the feeling is just _sogood_ he can barely stand it and he has to go faster and harder because there is absolutely no way to resist this. "So fucking tight, oh god, James, how do you-" He moans out loud, biting down on James' bottom lip, making him give a moan of his own that cuts off sharply into another cough; Logan's rhythm stutters for a second and then he's thrusting even harder, faster, _sogoodsogoodsogood._

He pulls back so that the only thing keeping him hunched over is the iron grip he has on James' wrists. Suddenly on the upstroke of one of Logan's thrusts James' body jerks, a broken whimper spilling from his lips; he tries to get Logan back to that same spot but Logan grunts and changes angle, smirking cruelly at James' expression of distress.

"L-Loghn, _ahhnnm_, please-" He gasps and screws his eyes shut harder, breathing harshly, panting frantically. Logan can barely focus on anything anymore, he's so, so fucking close; every line of James is blurred and twisted so he's almost blind and his ears are filled with whimpers and wheezing and rasping while the rest of him is filled with the sensation of pounding into James again and again and again faster and harder and faster and then he slips and hits James' prostate on accident again and the pressure on the head of his dick is so- so-

Logan moans long and loud and wanting when he comes, body stilling and trembling as he lets go, inside of James, hips rocking forward slightly through it. It's easily one of the most intense orgasms he's ever been though, and it leaves his head spinning, his vision filled to the brim with stars that won't clear for anything. When he finishes, he collapses onto James, letting out a sharp puff of air; James whines and arches up against Logan's body, reminding Logan that he has yet to come.

Smirking, Logan picks himself back up, pulling out of James so he can slither down his body until he's down by James' leaking cock; with one last glance up to briefly lock their gazes, Logan shuts his eyes and engulfs James' shaft.

He sucks hard and bobs his head fast, trying to bring him to orgasm as quickly as possible. James' legs spread wide as he arches and moans and thrusts up so that Logan has to hold his hips down to avoid being injured. He swallows James down into his throat, trying not to choke on the expansive amount of dick filling him, squeezing his muscles the best he can, and that does the trick. James' fingers are pulling at Logan's hair as he moans and comes hard down Logan's throat.

"So good, feels so good," he whimpers. Logan pulls off and grins in satisfaction, wiping at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He sits up, finding James' eyes; James has lost his clammy, sick appearance in favor of a reddened, spent one. He breathes hard with sweat running down his forehead and the sides of his neck, a thin sheen covering the rest of his body.

"Good?" Logan asks with a raised eyebrow, running his fingers back through his hair once. James can only nod, eyes slipping shut; he's exhausted. Logan smirks once again.

"Then there you go. See you later, Jamesie." With a small, lingering touch to James' thigh, Logan bends to retrieve his clothes, slips them on with ease, and strolls out of the apartment like nothing happened at all.

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly the ceiling falls on James, who shrieks in surprise, and, realizing he's now trapped (as well as naked), begins to cry for help. Outside the apartment, down the hall by the elevator, Logan turns halfway and grins evilly. "All according to plan..."<em>


End file.
